A warm touch in the snow
by shougatsu
Summary: The cold white fluffy snow fell in the freezing air while Suguru Misato spent his class time daydreaming. He gazed out the window while keeping Math in the subtracts of his mind.


The cold white fluffy snow fell in the freezing air while Suguru Misato spent his class time daydreaming. He gazed out the window while keeping Math in the subtracts of his mind.

BANG!! The loud sound of a wooden yardstick that had banged against his desk overwhelmed the classroom with a terrifying thunder. "Mister Misato! It seems gazing at the snow is more important than learning math. Eh?" His teacher yelled. "N…. Ne…. Never Mr. Sakiyama" Suguru cowered. Sadly this was the most strict teacher in the school and trying to resolve with him was pointless. Suguru knew he was in trouble.

"Suppose I make you go outsude into the snow. Heh. You would stare at it then would you not? Yes you would stare at ALL of the snow now wouldn't you?"

Snickers could be heard through out the class room as Mr. Sakiyama's lame decipline gestures became lamer and lamer.

However this was pretty natural, Suguru had always seemed to get in trouble and the whole class knew Suguru was probably going to end up outside and in trouble…AGAIN.

He quitly packed his things and headed outside. While dragging his boots and listening to the sound of them sink into the newly fallen snow he walked to the bus stop as he felt the soft hand of Rin Todoroki against his shoulder.

"Uh…hello there Suguru-kun". Suguru was shocked that RIN of all people had been kicked out of the school as well and jumped back as in awe. "RIN! have you been kicked out as well?" Rin replied.

"Why no, I decided not to go to school" She said. "My parents told me it was to cold to go to. So I decided to go shopping instead." A nervous smile came from Suguru as he became flustered while he realized he had told Rin his small and dismal query. (About being kicked out of school that is). He scrached his back with a nervous grin and closed his eyes to regain his thoughts.

As he opened them out of Rin's hands came a medium sized pleather jacket that seemed to be just the right fit for Suguru's slender sized body. Confusion enveloped his mind as his hazel eyes met the jacket. He knew it would be wrong to take it moreover he wouldn't even have enough money to afford a jacket like that. However it was getting increasingly could outside and redness began to cover Suguru's arms. "Ummm...I originally brought it for you as a Christmas present but it seemes you need it now more than ever. So...um...Merry Christmas Suguru". Rin said softly.

."Geese Rin. I...I..I don't know what to say." Suguru said. "Than just say thank you and take the jacket as a small Christmas present." Rin replied with a meek but demanding voice.As the realization of Rin handing him a jacket struck his mind he reached for the jacket with slight hesitation and slid it on his back. "Oh! Pleese Suguru alow me to button the jacket for you!" Rin exclaimed. In eagerness Rin ran as fast as she could to button up Suguru's coat. She extended her hands unto the bottom button and began to work her way up from there. One by one she began to insert the buttons into sockets when suddenly Suguru interupted her while nearly studering. "H..Hey Rin? Have you seen Sakura-san lately? She hasn't been in school for what seems like 3 days now and whenever Mahoro and I go to visit her her mom always tells us she's not there. Any ideas Rin-chan?" "Sakura's Dad and her decided to go on vaction together." Rin proceeded to say. "Like me, she felt that school was enough and wanted a break.I wanted to go with her but it was only a _family outing_. Or at least thats what she said."

It wasn't until then Rin and Suguru noticed Rin's hand had been on Suguru's chest for what seemed like 10 seconds. It had been obvious that during the small conversation Rin had mistakenly stoped buttoning the upper part of the jacket and furthermore putting them in an awkward situation. Suguru and Rin glanced down at her mistakenly missplaced hand while on a passing bus; a enraged Saori Shikijo marveled at the site for as long as she could. Rin quickly relocated her hand by her side. She smiled a nervous smile at Suguru while blushing. "Merry Christmas Suguru-kun" She said nervously. "M..Merry Chris-" but before Suguru could finish his sentence Rin had grabed her belongings while dashing off as the cold white fluffy snow fell in the freezing air around her.

---


End file.
